Le bien du mal
by Galenique Ralodubhem
Summary: Quand Katniss ne peut pas sauver sa petite sœur de l'arène, la seule chose à faire est d'espérer. Mais si malheur et bonheur ne faisaient qu'un ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Alors voici le petit blabla des auteurs, nous sommes heureux que voit soyez tombé sur notre fanfic ! Pour l'instant pas grand-chose à dire, on pense faire une moyenne de 1 chapitre par semaine, (sauf peut-être pendant les vacances). Bonne Lecture. N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**_

_**Léa et Angel**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Les jeunes hommes et femmes affluaient en masse sur la place centrale du District Douze et se regroupaient par âge. Katniss Everdeen jeta un énième regard autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir sa sœur dans la foule des plus jeunes. Ses petites tresses blondes dépassaient à peine du groupe, si bien que Katniss se mit à prier pour que la petite ne soit pas tirée au sort. Soudainement, la représentante du Capitole arriva et monta sur la scène spécialement installée pour l'occasion. Toute de couleurs vêtues et rayonnante de bonheur, la femme s'approcha du micro.

_« Bienvenu aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games jeunes gens. Vous êtes aujourd'hui réunis ici-même pour désigner les deux courages jeunes personnes qui représenteront le District Douze aux jeux. »_

Elle attendit des applaudissements, et n'obtint qu'un silence de mort. Katniss vit son visage se défaire durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sourire parfait. La jeune femme se rappela alors le nom de cette femme : Effie. Etrange, comme tout ce que font les habitants du Capitole. Et leurs tenues abracadabrantes … L'exubérante s'approcha du pot contenant le nom des jeunes filles du District. Katniss retint son souffle, priant presque pour être appelée et ainsi éviter une telle possible horreur à sa sœur. Effie revint devant le micro, et annonça le nom du tribut féminin :

_« Et notre jeune tribut est … Primrose Everdeen ! »_

Les hommes de main du Capitole vinrent chercher la jeune enfant et l'encadrèrent. Katniss se précipita pour leur bloquer le chemin. Et ce fut elle qui se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouger. Elle hurla à l'intention d'Effie, en repoussant ses assaillants :

_« Je suis volontaire ! Je suis volontaire comme tribut ! »_

Un frissonnement de surprise traversa la foule. Jamais une telle situation ne s'était produite dans le District Douze. Ici, les Jeux étaient considérés comme une torture, et non pas un honneur comme dans les premiers Districts. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Katniss. Mais le sien était plongé dans celui de la représentante. Qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de laisser tomber, telle une guillotine sur sa gorge :

_« Ma chère enfant, il est trop tard à présent. Les tributs ne peuvent se porter volontaire qu'avant la nomination par tirage au sort … »_

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Comme … Comme si son cœur lui avait été arraché, qu'aucune vie ne lui permettait de continuer à marcher la tête droite. Les Pacificateurs lui attrapèrent les bras et la renvoyèrent sans ménagement dans son groupe. Katniss tenta une nouvelle fois de briser la barrière qu'ils formaient, sans succès. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa sœur. Prim ne semblait pas encore se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce simple mot, « tribut », allait la conduire à la mort, Katniss le savait bien. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils refusé qu'elle prenne sa place ? La Capitole était-il si … Cruel et insensible que ça ? Oui, certainement … Puis Effie se dirigea vers la seconde boule pleine de noms, de jeunes hommes cette fois. Toute la foule se figea, y compris Katniss. Le second tirage pourrait aussi réserver de bien bonnes surprises …

_« Et notre second tribut est …. Peeta Mellark ! »_

Ce … C'était le jeune homme qui lui avait offert un morceau de pain,il y a quelque années de ça. Et voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à partir lui aussi aux Hunger Games … Un cauchemar, tout ceci ne pouvait qu'un cauchemar, elle allait forcément finir par se réveiller à un moment ou à un autre … Katniss reçut un coup dans les côtes, sûrement involontaire. Non, tout était réel. Avec le même sourire éclatant qu'à son arrivée, Effie, aussi prétentieuse que les autres habitants de la Capitale, reprit la parole :

_« Les deux jeunes tributs qui participeront aux jeux ont été sélectionnés. Ils représenteront votre district, n'hésitez pas à les encourager ! »_

Ses paroles ne récoltèrent que le silence. Aucune parole, aucun geste, juste des regards qui se baissèrent, des murmures de prière. Notamment pour Prim. La foule était plus ou moins choquée par sa sélection. Mourir si jeune … Katniss aurait tellement voulu courir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et surtout la protéger. Et elle n'en avait pas été capable. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière et se porter volontaire avant les tirages … Elle cessa de s'interroger lorsqu'un homme monta sur scène, titubant et riant fort. De là où elle était, Katniss ne voyait qu'une silhouette. Elle se souvint de son identité lorsqu'il cria, près du micro après avoir violemment poussé Effie :

_« Donne-moi donc les deux … Hips ! Tributs que je dois … Hips. Que je dois conseiller ! »_

Non … C'était donc le seul gagnant des Hunger Games venant du District Douze. Une vieille épave pleine d'alcool. Les soldats l'expulsèrent d'ailleurs rapidement de la scène puis dispersèrent la foule. Tout le monde rentra chez soi, plus ou moins soulagé de ne pas avoir été choisi. Katniss chercha sa mère, qu'elle trouva effondrée. Elle la releva. Ce n'était pas le moment de faillir. Elles se devaient d'aller voir Prim et Peeta, pour les encourager. Et surtout leur dire au revoir … La jeune femme soutint sa mère jusqu'au bâtiment d'attente. Cet endroit où les tributs attendaient les adieux de leur famille, et surtout l'arrivée du train qui les conduirait jusqu'au Capitole.

Katniss inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte d'entrée de la pièce où était Prim. Elle traîna un peu leur mère, qui ne parvenait presque plus à faire un pas devant l'autre. La jeune femme la laissa s'asseoir et alla s'accroupir devant sa sœur. Elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains :

_« Promets-moi de revenir vivante, ou plutôt de faire tout ce que tu peux. Je ne veux te dire que un « au revoir » … »_

_« D'accord … Je te le promets … » _

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de l'enfant et fendirent le cœur de Katniss. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur leur famille ? D'abord la mort de son père, et maintenant le possible futur décès de sa sœur … Sa vie était un cauchemar. A ses côtés, sa mère pleurait aussi, le plus silencieusement possible. La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur le front de Prim. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna. La fille du maire s'approcha et déposa entre les doigts de l'enfant une petite broche en or. Un geai-moqueur.

_« Pour te porter chance … »_

Juste quelques mots et un geste qui étonnèrent énormément Katniss. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle ne put lui poser la question, car la jeune fille était déjà repartie. Elle serra sa main autour de celle de la petite. La jeune femme se redressa et décida d'aller voir Peeta. Elle serra une dernière fois sa sœur dans ses bras et lui murmura :

_« Sois courageuse. Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver … »_

Puis, luttant contre les larmes, elle s'éclipsa de la pièce. Elle chercha plusieurs minutes avant de voir le jeune homme installé sur une chaise, fixant au loin par la fenêtre un point invisible. Katniss se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds avant d'oser prendre la parole :

_« Je … Je te remercie pour le pain de la dernière fois … J'aurais … J'aurais voulu te rendre un service à mon tour mais … Ce sera certainement impossible … »_

Elle baissa les yeux. Une larme s'échappa malencontreusement et s'écrasa sur le sol. Une chaise racla sur le sol et des pas se firent entendre. Peeta lui releva le visage du bout des doigts. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il lui effleurait la joue. Puis il l'embrassa.

_« En adieu »_ déclara-t-il tout bas.

Il s'écarta ensuite et l'interpela alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir :

_« Je protègerais ta sœur, au prix même de ma vie … »_

Katniss le remercia d'un maigre sourire, avant d'aller retrouver sa mère. Il était temps de se séparer. Les Pacificateurs vinrent les chercher. Les deux femmes rentrèrent chez elle, où elles se barricadèrent pour pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps …


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre, merci à l'auteur de notre première reviews ! Voici notre nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

On vint la chercher dans cette pièce. Prim leva à peine les yeux, fixant la broche qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts. Les Pacificateurs la soulevèrent sans attendre la moindre réaction de l'enfant. Certainement parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle ne réagirait pas. Prim bougeait les jambes, dans les airs, comme si une partie de sa conscience continuait de fonctionner. Néanmoins, la majeure partie restait dans un brouillard flou. Quelqu'un la serra dans ses bras. Prim remarqua alors qu'on l'avait déposé dans le train, et Peeta l'y attendait. La petite ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, il leur faudrait cohabiter durant quelques jours avant de s'entre-tuer dans l'arène. Prim avait entendu parler de la manière dont se dérouler les Jeux mais son attention n'était à ce moment-là pas à son comble.

_« J'ai promis à ta sœur de te protéger. Alors, n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher. Si je dois mourir à ta place, ce sera parce que le sort en a décidé ainsi … »_

Prim l'observa avec étonnement, sans réellement comprendre. Voulait-il l'aider à s'en sortir ou ne serait-ce qu'une stratégie pour qu'elle ne se méfie de rien ? L'enfant baissa le regard et se mit à tirer nerveusement sur ses manches. Peeta la souleva alors dans ses bras et l'emmena jusque dans leur compartiment, où Haymitch dormait, affalé et ivre sur l'une des deux banquettes. Le jeune homme la déposa sur un siège, près de la fenêtre. Le vieux monsieur ronflait fort, mais l'enfant n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force d'aller le secouer ou de le frapper. Et puis Peeta lui parlait. Tout se passait si « bien », autant que puisse l'être ce voyage vers la Mort …

_« Tu sais, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai l'impression de voir Katniss partout, même quand je ferme les paupières ou dans mes rêves. Je pense que je l'aime. »_

Prim tourna la tête. L'heure était-elle aux révélations ? La petite ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas trop ce qu'une telle déclaration pouvait impliquer. Elle n'avait que douze ans ! De toute manière, elle rêvait certainement. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Elle en était persuadée. Même son esprit flottait, comme pour lui donner son accord. Prim resta dans cet état, jusqu'à ce qu'une tête tranchée nette ne heurte violemment la fenêtre du compartiment, y laissant une trace de sang dégoulinante. L'enfant hurla durant de longues secondes, même après que Peeta ne l'ait prise dans ses bras. Elle tremblait Il la berçait avec douceur. Haymitch sortit enfin de son sommeil, toujours à moitié saoul.

_« Questcequisepasse ? Un … Problème … ? _

_-Pas vraiment. Mais il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, comme vous êtes notre mentor : je protégerai Prim lors de ces Jeux. » Répliqua Peeta avec un certain mépris pour cette éponge à vin._

Haymitch resta interdit un long moment, le regard hagard. Sa réaction arracha un sourire à Prim, surtout quand l'homme bondit sur ses deux pieds, l'air bien réveillé à présent.

_« Tu es sûr ? Les Jeux sont faits pour tester les capacités de survie de chacun. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un combattant et que tous les autres soient morts. Comme les combats de gladiateurs il y a maintenant des milliers et des milliers d'années ! Avec une gamine en plus, tu n'auras aucune chance ! »_

Prim baissa les yeux. Un poignard venait de lui découper son petit cœur d'enfant. Peeta se leva et un bruit violent brisa le silence. L'enfant se redressa. Haymitch se tenait au mur tout en frottant sa joue rouge.

_« Cette gamine, comme tu l'appelles, n'a aucune chance de survie dans cette arène. Ma mère me l'a clairement expliqué. Et tout le monde dans le District, à commencer par sa mère et sa sœur, veut la revoir vivante ! C'est aussi pour ça que je veux la protéger. Pour servir à quelque chose. » _Cingla Peeta, les yeux illuminés de colère.

Prim tira sur le bras de Peeta et lui indiqua timidement du doigt les tours du Capitole qui émergeaient à travers la fenêtre. Ils étaient arrivés.

A peine eût-elle le temps de mettre le pied dehors que quelqu'un la tira par le bras. Un homme l'observa d'un œil critique sous toutes les coutures. Prim le dévisagea à son tour. Il paraissait presque normal, comparé à Effie et les autres habitants vêtus de couleurs abracadabrantes et riant forts.

_« Je suis Cinna. Je vais m'occuper de toi pour le Défilé des Tributs qui aura lieu dans peu de temps. Ma collègue, Portia, s'occupera de l'autre tribut de ton District. Viens, on va commencer par voir si les vêtements que je t'ai préparés te vont. »_

L'enfant se laissa entraîner. L'homme ne lui semblait pas méchant ou violent. Il dégageait même une aura de … douceur, de gentillesse dans ce monde de brute. Il l'emmena dans une salle où l'attendait toute une équipe. On la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, et on lui leva les cheveux, les coiffa, les sécha. Et pour finir, une belle dame vint la maquiller. Il fallut presque deux heures. Puis on la conduisit jusque dans des cabines d'essayage. Prim cherchait à se faire toute petite. Cinna arriva avec une combinaison en cuir noire. Intriguée, l'enfant ne chercha néanmoins pas à comprendre.

_« J'ai décidé, qu'aujourd'hui, personne n'oublierait les tributs du District Douze. Plus question que vous soyez des mineurs sans intérêt. Vous serez le Feu … » _

Prim écarquilla les yeux, mais Cinna ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il la tira par la main jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Un char attendait là, Peeta déjà debout dessus. Il portait la même combinaison qu'elle mais abordait un sourire calme et sincère. L'enfant monta sur le char. Peeta lui prit la main tandis que Cinna mettait le feu à leurs combinaisons. Un feu synthétique. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Prim de rester tendue durant toute la durée du défilé, même avec son camarade à ses côtés qui tentait de la rassurer tant bien que mal. Elle remarqua assez rapidement que les spectateurs restaient silencieux lors du passage du char, les yeux pétillants d'admiration. Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait derrière eux. Le cortège finit par s'arrêter, juste devant la tribune du Président. Ce dernier se leva et salua la foule.

_« Chers jeunes gens, vous voici aujourd'hui réunis pour … »_

Prim se déconnecta à cet instant. Elle regarda les tributs autour d'elle. Certains lui inspiraient confiance, comme la petite fille du District Onze à en croire son char. Elle devait avoir son âge. Par contre, le grand tribut à la peau noire, du même District, lui faisait peur. Très peur. L'enfant croisa le regard de la tribut du District Sept. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas, elles se dévisageaient. Jusqu'à ce que Prim ne sente un autre regard sur elle. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard du tribut du Deux. Tiens, elle l'avait vaguement vu à la sortie du train. Il s'appelait … Cuto, ou Ceto. Quelque chose dans le style. Néanmoins, la petite fille l'aimait bien. Bien qu'il n'hésiterait certainement pas à la tuer une fois dans l'arène. Les tributs des District Un et Deux sont impitoyables, et sont le plus souvent volontaires aux Jeux. C'est un honneur d'y participer. D'après les dires d'un ancien volontaire, l'année dernière. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'on les appelle les « Carrières ». Ils s'entraînent pour ça toute leur enfance. En bref, ils ne s'embarrasseront pas d'une gamine comme elle. Exit. Elle mourra avant même d'avoir fait un pas dans l'arène.

L'enfant ne s'attarda pas sur les autres Tributs. Ils ne lui inspiraient ni confiance ni peur. S'ils étaient là, ce n'était pas forcément de leur plein grès. Et certains rechigneront peut-être à la tuer … Enfin, elle verra en temps voulu. Pourquoi avait-elle promis à sa sœur qu'elle reviendrait ? C'est impossible de sortir vivante de cet enfer …


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre numéro 3, avec les entrainements ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Une nuit. Une nuit passée à réfléchir, à regarder une dernière fois les étoiles. Le lendemain commenceront les entrainements. Prim s'interrogeait. Que se passera-t-il là-bas ? Comment la salle se présentera-t-elle ? Les tributs vont-ils s'entraîner ensemble ou chaque District possède-t-il sa propre salle ? Et à part ça, ça serait le bon moment pour apprendre à mieux connaître les stratégies et les capacités de ses futurs adversaires. Pourtant, Prim s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de sortir de ce cauchemar et de rentrer chez elle. Certes, la chambre qu'on lui avait allouée était luxueuse, le lit occupait un coin de la pièce, et des draps fuchsias le recouvraient. Un lourd lustre en cristal coloré pendait du plafond, envoyant des raies de lumières multicolores partout sur les murs. Ceux-ci étaient ornés de magnifiques dessins, de cadres représentants les personnalités fortes du Capitole. La salle de bain aussi était super, belle et avec une douche et un bain-jacuzzi fort confortable. Toutefois, sa famille lui manquait plus que tout. Quelqu'un toqua à cet instant à la porte, la sortant de son état de désespoir. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un Peeta bien éveillé lui aussi.

_« Tiens, tu ne dors pas toi non plus … Tu devrais pourtant, tu vas être épuisée demain. _

_-Je sais mais même si je sens la fatigue, je ne parviens pas à fermer les yeux … J'ai peur Peeta …_

_-Je te comprends Prim. Tu ne devrais pas être là aujourd'hui. Mais tu dois te reposer. Je vais veiller sur toi, d'accord ? Comme ça, tu pourras reprendre tes forces sans problème. »_

Prim hocha la tête, trop abattue pour le contredire, et le fit entrer. Il s'installa sur le sofa bleu ciel, tandis que la jeune enfant se glissa sous les draps du lit. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur son oreiller.

Prim se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Peeta était toujours affalé dans la même position que quand elle l'avait laissé, sur le canapé. Effie entra à cet instant, sans toquer, se croyant certainement tout permis. Elle eut un arrêt, une mine horrifiée à la vue du jeune homme mais se reprit bien vite :

_« Le repas est servi dans la grande salle. Haymitch vous y attend. Il voudrait que vous veniez le plus rapidement possible. Vos entrainements commencent dans moins de deux heures officiellement. Toutefois, vous pouvez quand même vous y rendre plus tôt. »_

Toujours souriante, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'en alla, en laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle. Peeta sortit à sa suite, abandonnant Prim dans la chambre, seule face à ses peurs. L'enfant décida de se doucher, quand même, et enfila la combinaison qu'on lui avait apporté. Elle devait la mettre pour les entraînements. Pourquoi ? Certainement pour que tout le monde sache à quel District chacun appartenait. Dès qu'elle sortit, deux Pacificateurs vinrent l'encadrer, certainement pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Ce qui était impossible par ailleurs. Ils la menèrent jusqu'à une grande salle, avec une baie vitrée prenant toute la longueur de la pièce. A travers celle-ci, on voyait le Capitole dans toute sa splendeur. Autour de la table se trouvait Peeta, Cinna, Portia, Haymitch et Effie. Il ne restait plus qu'un siège de libre. Prim se posa dessus et observa vaguement la nourriture abondante : Tartines, beurre, confitures, lait, chocolat, jus divers et variés et j'en passe encore.

_« Maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir passer aux discussions sérieuses. Peeta m'a dit que tu savais faire des pièges et tirer à l'arc. Lors des entraînements, tu as interdiction de se servir de ces capacités-là. Ce sera pour les juges seulement. Donc, tu essaieras toutes les choses que tu ne sais pas faire comme travailler ton agilité ou encore apprendre à utiliser les armes de combat telles que l'épée et la lance. Peeta, tu sais déjà ce que tu dois améliorer. A présent, mangeons et buvons ! »_

Haymitch, pour donner le ton, avala une grande rasade d'alcool rouge sang. Prim, agacée par cette tendance et stressée par les évènements, réagit froidement :

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'écouterais une éponge à vin comme vous, bien que vous ayez survécu aux Jeux ! _

_-Gamine, tu comprendras peut-être un jour ce qui s'est passé à cette époque, mais pour le moment, contente-toi de me faire confiance. »_

Prim attrapa un bout de pain quelconque et s'en alla pour « commencer » son entraînement. Dans l'ascenseur, elle arracha rageusement un morceau de la tartine avec ses dents, et le termina en quelques secondes. On la conduisit jusqu'au bâtiment d'apprentissage. Les Pacificateurs refermèrent la porte à clé derrière elle. Comme si les tributs pouvaient s'évader … La jeune fille fixa ses pieds. Depuis sa nomination, elle se sentait comme … Comme différente. Un peu comme un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau, de son élément naturel. En quelques jours à peine, l'enfant avait l'impression de devenir une adulte presque. Peut-être pas tant que ça mais ses réactions étaient si différentes que d'habitude …Elle dut rester plantée là presque une heure, car des bruits se faisaient déjà entendre au loin. Des bruits de lutte, de combat. Néanmoins, des pas s'arrêtèrent à côté d'elle. Prim releva les yeux, et croisa le regard d'une fille, qui devait avoir son âge. Après quelques hésitations, elle lui adressa la parole :

_« Salut, je m'appelle Primrose, et toi ? _

_-Rue … Je … Je m'appelle Rue. Je viens du District Onze. Et toi ?_

_-Du District Douze. On devrait commencer à s'entraîner, avant qu'on ne nous tombe dessus … »_

Prim tira sur ses manches, tic montrant sa gêne, bien que Rue soit aussi jeune et réservée qu'elle. Les deux gamines dans ces Jeux … Pourtant, elles étaient envoyées à la mort comme tous les autres. Et avec bien moins de chance de survie. Toutefois, l'espoir faisait vivre, donc, pas question de sombrer dans le désespoir. L'enfant décida de visiter les différentes pièces pour en trouver une vide. Rue la suivit. Prim finit par trouver une salle remplie de cubes, d'escaliers et de cordes. L'Agilité. Elle se rappela Haymitch. Peut-être avait-il raison au final … La jeune fille gravit les premières marches. Arrivée en haut, elle jeta un regard vers le sol. Bon Dieu qu'elle haïssait être perchée en hauteur ! Contrairement à sa grande sœur, qui grimpait aux arbres comme un écureuil ! Néanmoins, elle se prit au jeu. Timidement, puis avec un léger plaisir. Rue restait derrière elle, bien qu'elle semble plus à l'aise en hauteur. Prim volait, et surtout, sa vie n'était pas en danger. L'arrivée du tribut masculin du District Onze perturba son rêve :

_« Rue ? Où es-tu ? Tu ne dois pas rester seule le mentor t'a dit !_

_-J'arrive Tresh ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de descendre ! »_

Rue lui fit un signe d'au revoir, avant de sauter jusqu'en bas de l'installation. Elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard du champ de vision de Prim. L'enfant soupira et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Son cœur pulsait si fort dans sa poitrine que celle-ci semblait se détacher. Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement. Un, deux. Un, deux. Quand elle fut sûre et certaine d'être calmée, la jeune fille se redressa. Combien de temps était-elle restée allongée sur le sol, à contempler un plafond scellé ? Assez pour que les derniers tributs soient arrivés. Elle se releva et entama sa descente. Avec prudence.

_« Hé, Prim ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? Reviens, tu risques de te blesser ! »_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Prim s'emmêla les pieds et chuta directement jusque dans les bras de Peeta. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.

_« Et ben dis donc ! Tu ne fais pas attendre quand on appelle ! »_

L'enfant s'accrocha au jeune homme, toute tremblante. Vraiment, ce n'était pas drôle mais elle savait que Peeta voulait juste la détendre. Elle le suivit donc. Prim passa la journée à alterner avec entraînement à l'épée et à la lance et observation de son camarade. A la fin de la journée, épuisée et démoralisée, elle s'écroula dans son lit après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Cette seconde matinée au Capitole se passa comme la première, à peu de choses près. Cette fois-ci, Prim resta lors du petit-déjeuner, et mangea plus que la journée d'avant, histoire de prendre des forces. Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans les salles d'entraînements en compagnie de Peeta, quelqu'un l'interpela. Elle avait à peine eue le temps de passer la porte d'entrée.

_« Hé, la gamine du District Douze ! Viens par là que je te montre quelques techniques de combat. Il m'a semblé qu'hier, tu n'étais pas du tout au point dans le maniement des épées et des poignards. »_

L'enfant se tourna. Elle vit le tribut du District Deux. Il était adossé à un mur, mais ne paraissait pas violent. Il lui souriait même. Peeta semblait néanmoins soucieux, surtout que les Carrières n'étaient pas connus pour leur pitié et leur secours envers les Districts plus défavorisés.

_« C'est bon le chien de garde, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Je ne pourrais pas. Elle est bien jeune. _

_-C'est bon Peeta, il n'y a rien à craindre. S'il veut me tuer, il le fera dans l'arène. » _

Prim s'approcha donc du tribut. Il la mena jusque dans la salle consacrée à l'entraînement aux armes. Un autre tribut s'entraînait plus loin mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention.

_« Alors, je m'appelle Cato. Tu dois être Primrose je suppose. Une petite a parlé de toi tout à l'heure. Donc, je suis là pour te donner deux ou trois conseils avant le début des Jeux. Pour t'aider. »_

L'enfant hocha la tête. Cato lui montra les positions qu'il fallait adopter lors d'un « combat », comment tirer profit de sa petite taille et de son agilité contre des adversaires plus lourds et plus grands ou encore quelles étaient les parties du corps les plus molles, qui permettaient de tuer plus facilement un ennemi. Prim l'écouta, suivit ses conseils et s'entraîna des heures durant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne dans tout le bâtiment :

_« Les tributs sont priés de se rendre dans la salle principale, où ils passeront les uns derrière les autres, seul devant les juges. Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »_

Tous les tributs se mirent en branle, certains plutôt contents, d'autres la mort dans l'âme, fixant leurs pieds. Les entraînements touchaient à leur fin. Cela signifiait que, bientôt, les Jeux commenceront. Prim soupira. Et les notes que leur mettront les juges durant les heures à venir détermineront leur survie ou leur mort. A leur arrivée, on les plaça. Du District Un au Douze, avec la tribut puis le tribut. La première entra d'ailleurs de suite dans la salle des Juges. Quelqu'un appela Prim. Tout bas. Rue.

_« Pssssttt, Prim ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? D'après ce que j'ai appris, il faut qu'on montre nos talents pour obtenir des notes. Tu crois qu'on va arriver à les impressionner ?_

_-Rue, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Montre leur ce que tu sais faire, le mieux possible. Et prions surtout pour qu'ils soient attentifs …. »_

L'enfant venait de remarquer que les District Onze et Douze étaient les derniers à passer. Et les moins appréciés. Il faudra donc créer des émules pour que les Juges les regardent. Toutefois, elle n'en parla pas à Rue. Le stress n'avait rien de bon, surtout pour quelqu'un de fragile. Prim repensa à sa sœur et à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. De tout donner. De ne rien perdre. C'était le moment ou jamais de montrer qui elle était au Capitole …

Les minutes défilaient, et bientôt une heure sonna. Prim sentait les crampes dans ses jambes, elle espérait néanmoins qu'elle pourrait marcher au moment voulu. Tresh ressortit alors de la salle. C'était son tour à présent.

La jeune fille serra son arc dans la main. Elle pouvait y arriver. Les Juges discutaient autour d'assiettes remplies de nourriture et leurs verres ne contenaient pas de l'eau. Tant mieux. Ainsi, elle put créer son piège sans que personne ne la remarque. Deux minutes top chrono. Puis elle s'éclaircit la voix :

_« Monsieur ? Oui, vous. Pourriez-vous descendre s'il vous plait ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour ma démonstration. »_

Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, le désigné descendit l'escalier, la tête haute et pleine de prestance. Prestance qu'il perdit au premier pas dans la mini-arène, son pied touchant le piège de Prim. Il se retrouva saucissonner si étroitement qu'il avait du mal à respirer. L'enfant posa calmement la pointe de sa flèche sur la jugulaire du prisonnier. Elle faillit lâcher la corde de l'arc pour le tuer mais se retint au dernier instant. Au lieu de cela, la jeune fille le libéra d'un simple geste et tourna les talons vers la sortie, laissant les juges sans voix derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Voici le chapitre 4 ! On commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire qu'on commence à approcher du début des jeux !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Katniss se rendait sur la place centrale du District, soutenant sa mère toujours faible. Tout le District avait été convié, ou plutôt obligé, à venir voir les résultats de la séance de test des Tributs. La jeune femme s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers l'écran géant installé au-dessus de la scène des sélections. Elle aurait aimé se rebeller, aller sauver sa sœur. Mais on ne se révoltait pas contre les Pacificateurs et le Président. Il fallait se contenter de prier. Gale, son ami, vint se placer à ses côtés. Katniss lui sourit tristement.

_« Ta sœur va s'en sortir. Je suis sûr qu'elle a pu épater les Juges. »_

L'adolescente hocha la tête, sans pour autant y croire. A part faire des pièges quasiment invisibles et manier très légèrement un arc basique, Prim n'avait pas de talent. Contrairement aux Carrières, ces tributs entraînés dans le seul but de gagner. L'écran s'illumina. Il montra un plan d'ensemble. Des salles d'entrainements. Puis la capitale de Panem. Un présentateur apparut alors, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux bleus rappelaient ceux roses d'Effie à Katniss. Celle-ci aurait aimé voir sa sœur, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il fallait croire que le Capitole le faisait exprès. Pour rappeler que personne ne devait se monter contre eux. Qu'il détenait leur vie entre ses mains. Le type se mit à parler, de manière exagérément joyeuse :

_« Mesdames et messieurs, nous voici à présent réunis pour dévoiler les résultats de nos chers tributs lors des tests devant les Juges ! Accrochez-vous bien, ces Jeux vont être mémorables ! Commençons tout de suite avec … »_

Katniss cessa d'écouter cet extravagant pour se concentrer sur les notes qui défilaient sur l'écran. Celles-ci étaient accompagnées d'une photo, du nom, de l'âge et du District de la personne concernée. La jeune femme retint le nom d'un jeune homme, Cato, même si sa note lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Il était pas mal. Mais sa sœur avait de moins en moins de chance de s'en sortir. Le présentateur commentait chacun des résultats, avec un enthousiasme hors du commun pour une telle occasion. Il arriva à Prim. Et se tut. Il se reprit maladroitement, tandis que Katniss jubilait en son for intérieur. Onze. L'enfant avait eu Onze. Extraordinaire, parce que c'était la meilleure note que l'on pouvait obtenir lors des examens. A côté d'elle, sa mère ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides, si bien que la jeune femme abandonna l'idée de la secouer. Depuis la mort de son mari, la femme n'était plus la même. Katniss avait dû prendre en main la famille. Et si sa sœur venait à partir … Le présentateur venait de terminer son long discours et l'écran montra à présent la note de Peeta. Huit. Plutôt pas mal.

_« Et voilà, les notes ont été dévoilées ! Après cette heure pleine de surprise, nous nous retrouverons ce soir pour des interviews qui promettent d'être hautes en couleur ! »_

L'écran redevint noir, après en clin d'œil de la part de l'homme. Katniss sourit doucement à Gale, le salua et rentra chez elle en tirant sa mère. A peine arrivée, cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le canapé miteux et s'endormit en sanglotant. La jeune femme soupira et s'adossa au mur près de la fenêtre. Elle observa le décor, rêvant d'évasion.

En un clin d'œil, le soir arriva. Katniss laissa sa mère endormie et alluma la télé, le son au minimum. Elle voulait revoir sa sœur au moins une fois avant l'entrée dans l'arène, qui aura lieu le lendemain. Le même présentateur débarque sur la scène sous les applaudissements abusés de la part des spectateurs. Des habitants de Panem certainement … Il déballe un discours, dont la jeune femme ne retint rien. Les trois premiers tributs défilent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Puis Cato arriva. Le visage fier, le regard hautain. Il s'installa à côté du présentateur et parcourut rapidement l'assemblée du regard. Derrière son écran, Katniss frissonna. Les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien durant plusieurs minutes, avant que l'homme aux cheveux bleus ne l'interroge sur les Jeux qui débutent le lendemain.

_« Evidemment, j'ai ma stratégie. Je ne peux que gagner. A côté de moi, tous les autres tributs ne sont que des gamins qui finiront dans une marre de sang. »_

Quel arrogant ! Et quelle cruauté surtout ! Pourtant, malgré une peur terrible pour sa sœur, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Parce qu'il n'était pas mal du tout. Et qu'il la changeait un peu de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir en temps normal. La conversation s'éternisa un peu sur d'autres questions moins intéressantes les unes que les autres. Et Cato s'en alla, non sans un sourire parfait pour la caméra et l'assistance. Après défila tous les tributs. Katniss ne s'attarda que sur ceux qu'elle jugeait dangereux pour sa sœur. Il y avait notamment le tribut du Onze, un grand noir baraqué. Il lui faisait peur, il fallait l'avouer. Lui non plus n'aurait pas peur de tuer, surtout pour protéger la petite qui l'accompagnait dans ces Jeux. Celle-ci devait avoir le même âge que Prim. Deux jeunes filles vouées à la mort … Sa sœur entra en scène juste après. Vêtue d'une robe rouge, l'enfant était très mignonne. Katniss sourit. Et ses joues avaient pris la couleur du vêtement. Le présentateur vint lui prendre la main et l'accompagna jusqu'au fauteuil avant de commencer son interview.

_« Alors Primrose, tu as, cette après-midi, ébloui tout le Capitole et les autres Districts grâce à ta performance. Et, en plus, ton costumier a fait de toi une star ! Les gens ont les yeux rivés sur ta personne. Sais-tu que l'on te surnomme « Le Phoenix » ?_

_-Euh … Pas vraiment. En fait, je … Mon mentor ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de ce qui s'est passé … Et j'ai plus pensé à … à m'entraîner en vue du début des Jeux …_

_-Regardez comme elle est mignonne ! Et penses-tu pouvoir rentrer chez toi ? Tes parents t'attendent certainement._

_-Mon père est mort il y a quelques années, je ne me souviens plus très bien de lui … Et c'est ma sœur qui s'occupe de moi depuis tout ce temps. Je lui ai promis de faire de mon mieux mais avec tous les autres tributs je … Je ne pense pas pouvoir la revoir un jour. J'espère juste ne pas la décevoir … »_

Katniss essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Sa petite sœur chérie … Elle n'allait pas revenir de ces Jeux. C'était si dur à se l'avouer. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait la prendre dans ses bras … La jeune femme sanglota jusqu'à la fin de l'interview de Prim. Elle parvint à se reprendre à l'arrivée de Peeta. Elle écouta vaguement, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme donne sa raison de vouloir rentrer au District :

_« … J'aime une fille. C'est pour ça que je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Pour le lui avouer. En Dix ans, je n'en ai jamais eu le courage …_

_-Voilà donc une bonne résolution. Cela va te donner le courage et la force nécessaire pour mettre tout le monde hors de combat !_

_-Hélas non. Car la fille que j'aime est la sœur de Primrose, l'autre tribut du District. Alors, si je dois mourir pour qu'elle continue à vivre, je le ferais. »_

Katniss arrêta la télévision. Trop choquée pour bouger, elle resta stoïque, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts toute la nuit, sans dormir.

Le lendemain matin, on vint toquer à la porte. A contrecœur, la jeune femme alla ouvrir. Les Pacificateurs étaient venus les chercher pour les guider, une nouvelle fois, vers la place centrale. Katniss attrapa le bras de sa mère et la soutint jusqu'à l'écran. Tout le monde était déjà présent et les regardaient avec compassion. Il s'alluma, montrant une clairière entourée de forêts. Vingt-Quatre socles étaient disposés sur le sol. Une voix se mit à décompter. Cinq. Katniss chercha du regard l'endroit où émergerait sa sœur. Quatre. Elle serra la main de sa mère, stoïque. Trois. La jeune femme baissa le regard. Deux. Elle fit une brève prière silencieuse. Un. Prim et Peeta étaient sortis et se situaient à un bout de la clairière. Zéro. Que les Jeux commencent et le sort vous être favorable.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour bonjour !_**

**_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre (qui en plus est très court). Cependant, ayant eu quelques problèmes, je vous présente tout de même quelque chose pour ce chapitre 5 !_**

**_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews !_**

**_Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté la semaine prochaine normalement !_**

**_Angel._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :** Bain de Sang _

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur l'arène. Les tributs s'observaient mutuellement. Certains transpiraient à grosses gouttes. D'autres se tenaient droits, les yeux rivés dans le vide. Cependant, tous semblaient concentrés sur le décompte. Cato leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, termina de les juger. Il reporta son regard sur la Corne d'Abondance. Le sac qu'il désirait dans son viseur, le jeune homme fléchit légèrement les genoux. A l'instant même où le top retentit, il s'élança à toute vitesse. Il fut parmi les premiers à arriver à côté de la Corne. Un tribut le dépassa par la droite. Cato attrapa une épée qui traînait sur son chemin. D'un geste ample, il trancha la tête de son adversaire. Cette dernière roula sur le sol et fit chuter sur son chemin un second tribut. Le Carrière attrapa son sac, le balança sur son épaule et acheva sa seconde victime. Des éclaboussures de sang vinrent tacher son magnifique pantalon crée par de grands couturiers de son District. Enfin, sa mère le lui pardonnerait certainement, surtout s'il revenait vivant et couvrait de prestige sa famille et son entourage.

Le bain de sang venait officiellement de commencer. Cette substance poisseuse recouvrait toute l'herbe de la clairière, qui aurait pu être un petit coin de bonheur dans d'autres circonstances. Elle piégeait les lieux, entraînant des glissades. Ainsi, chacun des tributs pouvait se retrouver au prise avec d'autres adversaires. Cato se concentra sur ses jambes, pour éviter de tomber dans une telle situation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre un autre sac, dans l'unique but d'acquérir plus de ressources pour survivre, il se mit à patiner comme un éléphant saoul et glissa vers l'avant. Le sort était avec lui car, ainsi, il parvint à éviter le coup de poignard qu'une tribut tentait de lui asséner. Prise dans son élan, elle trébucha et s'empala sur sa propre arme. Il sourit. Un adversaire de plus éliminé. Par lui-même de surcroît. Ils étaient si effrayés qu'ils commençaient à se tuer eux-mêmes. De beaux suicides pour les spectateurs du Capitole. Cato s'empara du sac de la jeune fille en plus des siennes. Il releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Glimmer mourir, s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Sans une prière, une grimace, ou même un changement dans son expression, il fonça jusqu'à la lisère de la forêt.

Ces quatre sacs et son épée dans les bras, Cato courut sans s'arrêter durant de longues minutes. Les branches et les feuilles lui fouettaient les jambes et le visage, lui lacérant la peau par endroit. La sueur recouvrait son front, plaquait ses cheveux courts contre son crâne et ses vêtements collaient à ses muscles puissants. Malgré son entraînement, et une fois l'adrénaline retombée, son corps lui paraissait lourd, et ses nerfs étaient à vif. Néanmoins, après avoir tourné en rond, il trouva l'endroit parfait où établir un campement. Ce lieu, aujourd'hui calme et onirique, serait demain dévasté par les batailles et les morts. Cet endroit n'est ni trop à découvert, ni trop niché dans le creux de la pierre. En cas d'attaque, elle serait plus facile à protéger qu'une caverne, sans être voyante aux yeux du premier venu. Un bruit de pas dans son dos lui fat dégainer son épée. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi, mais seulement de Clove, l'autre tribut du District Deux. Ne pouvant décemment pas la tuer dès le premier jour, Cato rangea son arme.

« Marvel s'est fait tuer. Et Glimmer aussi d'après ce que j'ai vu. Ils n'étaient pas dignes d'être des Carrières, contrairement à nous deux, qui sommes en vie et avons tué plusieurs tributs. »

Clove bombait le torse, visiblement fière d'elle. Cato sourit avec arrogance. Comme si elle, elle avait tué quelqu'un. Elle était bien trop gentille pour ça. Il répliqua tout de même :

« Oui, même les tributs du Onze et du Douze ont réussi à s'en sortir. Quoi que ce n'est pas réellement étonnant dans le fond …

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Non, rien … » termina le jeune homme en déballant les différents sacs devant lui.

Il y trouva de l'eau, en quantité suffisante, de la nourriture, des pansements, des allumettes. En bref, le nécessaire pour survivre dans l'arène du diable. Cato jeta un regard à l'intérieur, pour vérifier qu'il n'oublierait rien, comme si ce qu'il avait déjà ne lui suffisait pas. Il aperçut un éclat brillant au fond de l'un des sacs. Il crut d'abord à un diamant, bien qu'il n'en aurait eu aucune utilité. Le jeune homme en extirpa deux bouteilles de déodorant en spray. Un air perplexe se dessina sur son visage. A quoi cela pourrait-il lui servir ? Il n'allait quand même pas se parfumer et prendre soin de son odeur alors que ses adversaires peuvent arriver à tout moment et de toute part. Il plissa les yeux. Son mentor lui avait expliqué que le moindre objet pouvait servir à assassiner les autres tributs. Avec ce déodorant, il peut rendre aveugle quelqu'un, ou le tuer en le brûlant de la tête aux pieds. En somme, plein de façon d'ôter la vie d'une autre personne bien plus drôle et douce qu'un simple coup d'épée. Cato s'installa à son aise, adossé à un arbre. Il était à présent sûr et certain de remporter cet édition, au détriment de beaucoup. Les coups de canons commencèrent à retentir. Sur les écrans géants, le tribut du Deux reconnut ses victimes. Une fille de Trois, et deux jeunes hommes du Sept et du Six. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Les Jeux venaient réellement de débuter ...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour bonjour ! Cette fois-ci, je suis dans les temps ! J'en profite pour répondre à vos reviews !  
_**

**_Ewilia : Contente d'avoir pu éclairé ta journée x). Pour le déodorant, j'étais moi-même septique mais mon amie, qui écrit le scénario, m'a dit "Mais si, tu verras, on pourra faire plein de jolies morts avec cette nouvelle arme !" donc voilà ^^. Merci de venir lire cette fanfic', j'adore tes commentaires ^^.  
_**

**_Roman : Oups, faute de frappe ! Je l'ai corrigée dès que j'ai lu ta review ! On voit mon inculture de HG x)  
_**

**_Solene : Si, ils y sont. Le Chapitre 5 est du point de vue de Cato, donc je pense que c'est assez flagrant. Et Clove, elle y est, même si ce n'est pas explicitement dit ^^  
_**

**_Bonne lecture à vous tous !  
_**

_**Angel**  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :** La rencontre, ou comment apprendre à tuer avec du parfum._

Prim avait échappé au bain de sang. Peeta lui avait ordonné de courir, sans jamais se retourner, sans jamais hésiter et ralentir. L'enfant suivit son conseil, tout en paniquant, pensant à ce que lui faisait pendant ce temps-là. Il risquait certainement sa vie. La peur lui tordait les entrailles. Elle se voyait déjà chuter, et se faire décapiter par une autre tribut. Elle parvint cependant à s'enfuir, sans que personne ne vienne se dresser en travers de son chemin. La jeune fille grimpa dans un arbre et se cacha, autant que sa petite taille le lui permettait, dans les feuilles. Accrochée à la branche, elle se pencha légèrement et observa, à travers un trou, les allers et venues en dessous. Un tribut la dépassa sans la voir. Cet endroit devait bien être hors de vue. Surtout pour ceux fuyant le massacre et ne pensant qu'à leur propre survie. Prim attendit installée ainsi quelques dizaines minutes. Une ombre menaçante, s'étirant sur plusieurs mètres, apparut soudainement sur le sol. L'enfant bougea. Les feuilles autour d'elle suivirent le mouvement, dévoilant implicitement la présence de quelqu'un. Elle s'immobilisa, en même temps que la silhouette en dessous. Le jeu de cache-cache était terminé …

« Prim ? C'est toi ? » murmura une voix.

L'inconnu se plaça de manière qu'elle puisse le voir. Peeta. L'enfant l'avait reconnu à la voix mais, dans cet arène, il fallait mieux vérifier plutôt deux fois qu'une. Elle sortit de sa cachette, s'agrippant maladroitement aux maigres prises qu'offraient le tronc de l'arbre. Elle manqua l'une d'entre elles. Son corps chuta, comme une pomme. Une jolie pomme qui allait terminer sa vie en s'écrasant sur le sol, se transformant en compote. Prim ne pria pas. Certainement parce qu'elle n'en eut guère le temps. Néanmoins, mourir d'une telle façon, après avoir survécu au bain de sang était un peu paradoxal. Et la rendait pitoyable aux yeux de toute la population de Panem. Quelqu'un la rattrapa.

« Et ben petit écureuil, on dirait que tu es tombée de ta branche … Tu vas bien ? »

L'inquiétude se mêlait à une étrange ironie dans la voix du tribut. La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans accorder d'attention à son ton, la frayeur habitant toujours chaque fibre de son corps. Peeta la déposa sur ses deux pieds. L'enfant se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Elle n'était qu'une simple petite fille ! Elle devrait être chez elle, entourée d'une famille aimante et de ses amis ! Son camarade la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, lui laissant le temps de sécher ses larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se reprendre et se redressa. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de vert au niveau des genoux. L'arène devait être mal faite, pour que l'herbe s'accroche ainsi aux habits. Prim les épousseta, nerveuse, avant de se mettre en route avec Peeta.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte durant de longues minutes. Peeta lui avait donné un sac à dos qu'il avait attrapé pour elle à la Corne d'Abondance. Il contenait un peu de nourriture, des pansements, et une gourde vide. La petite fille l'avait mis sur ses épaules. Les deux Tributs ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leurs jambes, douloureuses, ne parvenaient plus à être soulevées. Un petit ruisseau coulait paisiblement à quelques pas de là. Prim se laissa tomber au bord de l'eau et y trempa doucement le bout de ses doigts. La trouvant fraîche, elle prit le risque de se pencher et de boire quelques gorgées, avant de remplir la gourde. Une fois fini, elle se mit à regarder avec intérêt le bout du ciel qui perçait entre la cime des arbres. Aucun nuage ne venait le troubler. Une branche craqua, brisant ce moment de quiétude. Le temps qu'ils se remettent debout, une fille leur avait sauté dessus, épée à la main. Peeta se mit en travers de sa route, dégainant sa propre arme. La violence du choc lui fit plier les genoux. La tribut avait une force peu commune pour son gabarit. Elle continua d'attaquer, sans interruption, sans chercher à se ménager. Le jeune homme fut blessé à plusieurs endroits, dont une longue entaille au bras. Prim restait figée, en retrait. Elle aurait dû s'enfuir, partir, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Mais la peur la paralysait.

Alors que la situation semblait désespérée, et Peeta sur le point d'y laisser la vie, une silhouette déchaînée débarqua et trancha la tribut en deux, dans le sens de la longueur. Les deux parties du corps s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe verte, la teintant d'un rouge vif qui lui allait fort bien. La mare du liquide augmentait de seconde en seconde. Prim se fit tirer à l'écart. On tenait absolument à l'éloigner de ce morbide spectacle !

« Merci. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des tributs du Deux viendraient en aide à ceux du Douze … lâcha Peeta en faisant pression sur sa blessure.

-Ce n'est rien. On vous a vu vous faire attaquer. En fait, on a juste besoin de personnes pour remplacer les tributs du Uns qui se sont faits assassinés. Et vous vous êtes trouvés sur notre route. J'espère que vous tiendrez plus longtemps qu'eux. Et que vous ne seriez pas des boulets pour nous. » répliqua Cato d'un ton plus ou moins cruel.

Prim observa Peeta peser le pour et le contre.Néanmoins, elle en était quand même arrivée à la conclusion qu'en refusant « l'offre », ils devraient faire face à la mort. Autant s'allier à ses deux Tributs au fond. Le jeune homme devait avoir pensé la même chose car il accepta, d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Suivez-moi dans ce cas. »

Prim s'accrocha à la manche de la veste de Cato, telle une sangsue. Il les guida jusqu'à leur campement, et tous se reposèrent un peu.

_Deux heures plus tard._

Prim était descendue de la colline et était partie chercher des petits animaux pour nourrir le ventre affamé de ses camarades. Les tributs du Deux mangeaient pour quatre. Evidemment, ils ne manquaient jamais de nourriture de là où ils venaient. Néanmoins, à un tel rythme, les provisions viendraient peut-être à manquer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit que quelqu'un l'avait rejointe que lorsque le nouveau venu lui tapota l'épaule. Elle pensa tout de suite à Peeta, et en fut d'autant plus étonnée quand Cato calqua son pas sur le sien. Les mains dans les poches, et torse nu, le jeune homme montrait une représentation parfaite de la nonchalance en toutes circonstances, comme si le monde était beau et rose en permanence. Les feuilles d'un buisson frémirent non loin. Cato sauta dessus, tous muscles dehors, pour attraper l'animal qui se cachait derrière. Prim sourit et le compara à un enfant ayant découvert un nouveau jeu. L'enfant se détoura et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. Elle ramassa des plantes et des champignons, avant de se diriger vers les pièges qu'elle avait commencés à poser. Des bruits de course lui firent relever la tête. Une fille l'attaquait.

« CATO ! »

Un seul cri. Le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Même s'il y avait peu de chances pour que le tribut ne prenne la peine de la défendre. Le sabre se rapprocha dangereusement de son cou. La petite fille s'attendait à mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Son adversaire lâcha soudainement l'arme. Prim la rattrapa sans s'en rendre compte. Elle eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de s'écarter d'un bond. Cato se tenait droit devant son agresseuse, briquet et déodorant à la main. L'autre tribut voulut s'enfuir. Il fut plus rapide et déclencha simultanément les deux objets insolites pour former une arme. Une langue de feu s'étira et alla lécher le visage de leur adversaire. Prim en profita pour lui trancher les deux jambes, poussée par un ressenti inconnu. Quelques secondes plus tard, la fille n'était qu'un amas de muscles et os calcinés. L'odeur écœurante empêchait l'enfant de respirer correctement. Elle se détourna et s'évanouit sur place.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bien le bonjour ! **_

_**Et voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, avec quelques meurtres au programme, bien que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à en caser un bien comme je les aime !  
**_

_**Ewilia :: Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé à ça x). Quoique, avec mon manque d'invention de scénario, ça ne m'étonne même pas !  
**_

_**RiYuPai :: La réaction de Katniss ne sera qu'à la fin des Jeux, et ce sera très long et développé x). Merci à toi pour ta review !  
**_

_**Invaders Sud :: Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, juste pour un paragraphe ;).  
**_

_**Angel (Avec une petite dédicace à la scénariste, Léa, qui n'a pas pu poster depuis trois chapitres. Depuis que j'ai découvert comment faire moi-même en fait x))  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : **__Quand il y a un choix à faire, il faut le faire !_

Cato veilla tard ce soir-là, adossé contre un tronc d'arbre rongé par la vieillesse. La journée qui venait de se dérouler ressemblait à ses pires cauchemars, à ses plus beaux rêves. Participer à ces Jeux a fait de lui l'homme le plus chanceux de sa famille. A présent, seul comptait la victoire. Mais serait-il capable de tous les tuer ? Clove, sa camarade de District. Bien qu'il la connaît à peine et ne la porte pas forcément dans son cœur, serait-il capable de lui enfoncer de sang froid, devant des milliers de spectateurs, dont sa famille à elle, ses frères et sœurs, un poignard, une épée ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans le cœur ? Et la gamine, celle du Douze, pourrait-il l'achever, comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'existait pas pour quelqu'un en ce monde. Sa sœur. Lors de son interview, elle avait parlé de sa sœur, plus vieille. Celle qui était restée dans son District, celle qui avait voulu se sacrifier pour elle. Le jeune homme chassa ses pensées de son esprit en esquissant une grimace. Faible. Il était faible en ce moment. S'il était ici, c'était pour gagner, pour tuer. C'était pour montrer à Panem tout entier sa force et son courage. Mais ôter la vie d'enfants, était-ce du courage ? Ou seulement une forme de lâcheté ?

Le tribut attrapa une pierre sur le sol et la lança au loin, de toutes ses forces. Il s'obligea à l'écouter, pour n'avoir rien d'autre en tête. Plus aucune réflexion. Mise à part son image, dans quelques jours, une fois qu'il serait sorti vivant d'ici, tout couvert de gloire. Sa famille l'accueillerait à grands renforts de cris de joie, de bonheur. Lui les regarderait, un grand sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Ainsi, sa vie sera parfaite, dans le village des vainqueurs, parmi tous les autres gagnants. Un parmi tant d'autres.

Cato se releva, soupira, et jeta un regard sur ses camarades. Tous dormaient, épuisés autant physiquement que mentalement. Même Clove ronflait comme ses animaux que l'on trouvait dans un District lointain. Il pensa à la secouer, pour qu'elle cesse ce bruit. Puis il abandonna cette idée. Traînant les pieds, il alla ramasser sa pierre, tombée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. L'ennui se lisait sur chaque centimètre de son visage mais il ne parvenait pas à rester en place et à dormir. Il la lança donc, puis alla la chercher et ainsi de suite, dans un cercle sans fin. Le soleil finit par pointer timidement le bout de son nez, éclairant l'arène d'une lumière nouvelle. Un nouveau jour commençait. Le jeune homme revint vers le campement. Les petits loirs dormaient toujours. Les coups de canons se firent entendre. Dix. Dix personnes avaient déjà péri lors de la première journée. Sur les vingt-quatre tributs, il n'en restait plus que quatorze. Cato eut un petit sourire satisfait. A ce rythme-là, tout le monde sera mort dans moins de deux jours. Et lui restera, triomphant de cette épreuve.

Une heure plus tard, trouvant que les marmottes s'étaient assez reposées, il leur envoya dans la figure l'eau dans laquelle ils avaient préparé la nourriture le jour précédent. Les grognements et les sursauts le satisfirent suffisamment pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles pendant quelques minutes. Il en profita pour ranger les affaires. Son sang bouillonnait, réclamant d'autres tributs à se mettre sous la dent. Il décida donc, naturellement et pour tout le groupe, qu'ils partiraient à la chasse aux tributs pour la journée. Et puis, moins il y avait d'ennemis, plus ils avaient de chance de survivre. Les trois autres séchés et préparés, ils prirent la route.

Cato ouvrait le chemin, comme à son habitude. Normalement, sa simple présence et stature suffisait à éloigner la plupart des gens. Ainsi, il pouvait les repérer et les attaquer pendant leur réflexion. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir se montrer et se faire tuer gentiment. Et les juges paraissaient être du même avis que lui car un feu se déclara à quelques mètres de là. Un mur de feu, d'au moins cinq mètres de haut à vue d'œil. Le tribut pesta et entraîna le groupe dans la direction opposée. Des boules de matières brûlantes les effleuraient, enflammant tout autour d'eux. Il fallait du spectacle. Pour une fois, Cato se mit à haïr le Capitole, et ce président à la noix. Mais il allait s'en sortir, avec ses camarades de passage, juste pour pouvoir montrer sa puissance à ses andouilles derrière leurs écrans.

Et il réussit son pari. Au bout de vingt minutes à courir dans tous les sens, à éviter les pièges, à pousser Clove, Peeta ou Prim pour les empêcher de se faire brûler vif, bien qu'il comprenait qu'ils souhaitaient mourir, il se retrouva au milieu d'une clairière. En quelques secondes, les battements de cœur s'étaient calmés, de même que sa respiration et il toisa les autres avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Eux s'en moquaient, écroulés sur le sol, tentant désespérément de retrouver un tant soit peu de leurs forces. Cato leur lança une gourde remplie d'eau, et les fixa se jeter dessus comme de pauvres animaux. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de leur faire une remarque cinglante que trois tributs leur sautèrent dessus. Une fille et deux garçons. Eux aussi devaient avoir fait une alliance.

Le tribut du Deux dégaina son épée et para les coups que lui assénaient un des types. Il ne put le tuer de suite, ce dernier étant particulièrement coriace. Il décida donc de l'avoir par l'usure. Clove se battait le second mec et Peeta se coltinait la fille. Celle qui paraissait la plus douée. Cato eut un mince sourire avant de se re-concentrer sur le combat. Seconde après seconde, il se rendit compte que cette mascarade ne rimait à rien. Son adversaire ne mettait même pas toutes ses forces dans la bataille ! Mué d'un mauvais pressentiment, il jeta un regard derrière lui. L'autre adolescent avait blessé sa camarade de district et se précipita à présent sur Prim, démunie. Elle tenait bien une arme dans ses mains, mais celle-ci paraissait si pathétique par rapport à la longue épée que tenait son futur meurtrier. Le temps qu'il se débarrasse de son propre ennemi, en lui tranchant les bras et les jambes, l'autre s'était dangereusement approché. La gamine serait morte, sans compter la tentative désespérée de Peeta pour lui permettre de survivre. Il se sacrifia. L'épée le décapita. La tête ensanglantée roula jusqu'à Prim, poussée quelques mètres en arrière. Cato intervint et empala le meurtrier sur son arme. Dans sa lancée, il acheva la dernière des attaquantes, déjà à terre grâce à une attaque du tribut du Douze.

Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur Clove. Elle se relevait déjà. Tout allait bien de ce côté. Puis il se dirigea vers Prim. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, en même temps qu'elle régurgitait son petit-déjeuner. Il l'entraîna de force plus loin, pour l'éloigner de ce terrible spectacle. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de demander à Peeta pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Durant les Jeux, seul comptait sa propre survie en temps normal. Cato soupira et fit boire quelques gorgées d'eau à l'enfant. Elle s'endort contre lui. Ou s'évanouit. Il la soulève dans ses bras. Le groupe de trois s'éloigne à présent, et va établir un camp dans la forêt. Les coups de canons retentissent assez rapidement. Six en tout. En ce jour funeste, plus que huit tributs pouvaient prétendre au titre de vainqueur. Cato sourit. Un pas de plus vers Sa Victoire ...


End file.
